


Why Did We Die？

by daomo7



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, 反战情绪, 心理疾病, 抑郁症患者的不当处理, 自尽, 致郁向, 过去捏造
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 我们为何死去？





	Why Did We Die？

标题：Why Did We Die？  
原作：黑执事  
作者：道莫小七  
角色：英国死神组（葬仪屋，威廉，格雷尔，阿兰，埃瑞克，罗纳德，欧赛罗），提及德国死神莎夏  
等级：R  
摘要：我们为何死去？  
警告：梗源于105话，莎夏在解释死神原本为人类时旁边一众自杀者的剪影（其中可以确认的只有上吊的莎夏，其他为私设）；致郁向；自尽；心理疾病；过去捏造；抑郁症患者的不当处理；反战情绪  
注释：更多设定见后记

 

 

邂逅·Undertaker

 

“你是侍卫长吗？”

“不，是死神。”

林间空地中，同坐在用倒下的巨大树干削成的长凳上，左边跷着腿单手托腮的男人如是笑吟吟地回应右边身穿绿衣手握酒杯的男人。

然而后者并没有什么恐惧或视此为胡言乱语的轻蔑神色，而是笑着继续询问：“死神就这么随意泄露自己的身份，没关系吗？”

“没关系哟。”前者肯定地点点头，“因为你很快就要死了，罗宾汉，就在三天之后。”

“你会告诉所有将死之人他们的死期吗？”

“不，那样小生的工作量就太大了。只是小生今天有些累，过来讨杯酒喝……”死神放下腿，换跷了另一条，然后继续道，“这个就当做回报。好好享受这最后三天吧，不过你似乎并不害怕死亡。”

绿衣侠盗哈哈大笑，喝干了杯中最后的苦啤酒。

“人总会有死去的一天的，但我还会活在那些游侠故事里，数代人会将罗宾汉的名字和事迹传唱下去。只要我还被人记着，我就不会真正死去。”

“令人嫉妒的豁达啊。”死神手撑着脸笑，中指正好按在自己脸侧的伤疤上。

“对了，如果不介意我问的话，那些伤疤是……？”

“啊，这个，是生前坠楼时造成的。”死神推了推眼镜，指腹扫过鼻梁处的瘢痕组织，“很痛啊，下面还是碎石堆，身上被割开了很多伤口。啊，应该是会痛的吧，小生死去很久了，所以不太记得。”

“死神也会死吗？”

“死神曾经会死。”对方笑嘻嘻地纠正并且信口开河，“所以画像上的死神都是骷髅的形象嘛。”

倒是真相信了的罗宾汉若有所思地点了头：“那么，为什么会想要寻死呢？”

“每个人都会有一时无法活下去的念头吧。”死神没有正面回答，而是含糊了过去，站起身掸了掸衣服上的灰尘，“那么，多谢招待。——您的朋友们来了，小生姑且先退场吧。”

“罗宾汉！”话音未落便从另一侧传来了熟悉的喊声。

罗宾汉转过头，看见榭霍森林的灌木丛中钻出了自己的老朋友。

“啊，是你呀，小约翰。”

“你一个人在这里做什么？”

罗宾汉回过头，然而身旁早已空无一人。

“或许，”他摸摸胡须，“我在考虑我的墓地。”

三天之后。

“那么，就这样吧……”

虚弱的手指颤巍巍地拉开弓弦，射出的箭斜插入了不远处的土地中。

“就在这个地方埋葬我。”

银发的死神弯下腰俯视着脚边的箭矢，抬头看向被挚友们簇拥着抱在怀中的侠盗。后者对他露出一个心照不宣的微笑，于是他也直起腰笑着点头回应。背在身后的手腕一转，巨大的镰刀带着常人无法察觉到的疾风向着目标斩下。

【……但我还会活在那些故事里，有数代人传唱我的名……身虽已死，灵魂不灭……】

他很久没有见到这样的人了。

对生，对死，都坦然接受，不留遗憾地死去，更不会后悔自己的人生。

“真令人嫉妒啊。”死神盖上章后轻轻叹了口气。

不过可以安慰他的是多年以后他偶然得知的某个节日的风俗。

“……在这个人们把罗宾汉传说当节日庆祝的日子里，人们高高兴兴地举行喧闹并且通常淫秽的仪式……”

这着实足以令某个死神笑到发辫散乱。

 

路·William

 

每一天，每一刻，苛守准则，不去逾越雷池。淡漠地，坦然地，对一切事物都不掺杂多余的私人感情。

规则之外的世界是什么样，威廉·T·史皮尔斯似乎从未去想过。

每个人生来便有自己的道路。乖孩子的路，疯子的路，五彩的路，浪荡子的路，任何的路。

威廉看得到自己的，他也径直走在自己的路上。

然而人们脚下的路并不是单行道，而是犹如蛛网错综复杂，彼此纠缠不清。

“不好相处的史皮尔斯。”他们悄声说。

“难以忍受的史皮尔斯。”他们高声说。

被议论的当事人不作任何辩解，只是尽可能地进一步，再进一步，减少自己的存在感。

威廉清楚自己不受欢迎的原因。严重的强迫症，理性到可以说是不近人情的冷静，糟糕的社交能力，令他无法融洽地与别人建交。

老师说，史皮尔斯啊，你很优秀，但要记住，不与他人相协调的优秀是会给自己带来麻烦的。

但这世界本就条理分明，驳杂而出的凌乱线条才是总是意外颇出的人际关系。

既然不擅社交，他只能学着暂避锋芒，谨慎调整着自己所表现出的能力，竭力与周围人保持着平均水平。黯淡地，沉闷地，走在专属于自己的路上。

星期一下了一场阴沉的雨，伦敦的石板路因沾上泥浆而打滑。

威廉独自撑着伞，按以往的时间一样，准时出现在钟楼下，穿过道路向对面走去。

人群中突然传来惊呼与警告，和急速的马蹄声。

“快躲开，车子失控了！”

威廉听到了，他也从余光看到了冲来的马车。但与此同时钟声快要响了，往常这时候他已经到了马路对面。

电光火石间，他脑海中转过的念头却是：

如果仍就这么走过去会如何？

答案是——

或许会结束沉重的一切。

钟声响了，在血迹染红路面时。

 

红·Grell

 

红色，红色。

最喜欢的颜色，却是别人最讨厌的颜色。

红色的头发，被当做愚蠢的证据。

红色的衣服，被当做怪癖的证据。

更遑论被搜出来的偷藏的红色长裙，那是萨多克里夫家长女不见的失物。

“可人家、本来就是个女孩子啊！”

啪——

脸上的巴掌印也是红色的，伴着火辣辣的痛。

她越来越憎恨自己日渐宽阔的骨架，越来越憎恨自己不再清脆的嗓音，越来越憎恨自己要扮演从出生起就必须要扮演的性别。

她越来越憎恨自己。

第一刀扎下去的时候她还没来得及感觉到疼痛，流出来的血液已经染红了雪亮的刀刃。

格雷尔拔出不小心插在手臂上的刀子，若有所思地翻来覆去打量着。

她觉得自己会喜欢上这幅场景。

毕竟，“红色很美。”

她如是说。

先流出的血作为最新鲜的颜料，用洁白的手指沾染后，涂抹上苍白的嘴唇，然后再点缀修剪得当的指甲。

最后是精彩的重头戏。

格雷尔举起刀子，割开了自己的动脉。

红色的鲜血喷薄而出，她倒在自己最爱的颜色中。

“真的，很美……”

 

溺·Alan

 

众生皆苦。

空闲的时候，阿兰·汉弗莱克会来到不远处的海岸上眺望远方，有时甚至会在岸边的石堆上一坐就是几个小时。

这个习惯是在祖父去世后养成的，但每周固定会去一两次疗养院的习惯还是没改过。毕竟即使祖父不在了，那里还有其他他认识的老人们。

海浪扑打着礁石，随后又滑落退去，紧接着下一波又接替着扑上。

潮水的涨落看起来是不变的，但专注于眼前这幕的阿兰却明白，每一次的海浪都不是原先的那波了。逝去的就是逝去了，永远不会再回来。

他只能祈祷逝去的痛苦能轻一些，再轻一些。

然而疗养院的老人们大都被重病缠身，善终一词只能是奢望。

阿兰在海边坐了许久。今天上午，疗养院中的老人又去世了一位。但与往日不同，这位同样身染重病的老人与其他人相比，走得毫无痛苦。

他不知是否该称此为谋杀。

从发现老人去世、到冲出疗养院拦住那个年轻人，总共不过十几分钟，短短的路程却令天生体弱的他跑得气喘吁吁。

“你、”他的手却仍紧攥着对方的衣袖不放，“你做了什么？！”

年轻人有些慌乱地挣扎着：“我不明白你在说什么，放开我！”

阿兰抓住他的肩膀，直视着对方的眼睛。

“你杀了你祖父。”他一字字道。

那个年轻人僵在原地，面如死灰，没几个呼吸间便崩溃似地流出了眼泪，跌坐在地。

“否则我该怎么办……”他用力地揪着自己的头发，“是爷爷的主意，他太痛苦了，只想得到解脱，但自杀是原罪……所以我只能这么帮他——那是我最爱的爷爷啊，我不能再这样眼睁睁看着他受苦！”

阿兰茫然地站在那里，一时竟不知道是否该安慰这个痛哭的凶手。

“我要去告诉神父。”他听见自己说。

“不、不不不，你不能这么做。”年轻人匆匆从地上爬起来，扑过来抱住他的胳膊，“你不能告诉别人。如果这件事泄漏了，要么我是被送上绞架的凶手，要么我爷爷是不能进教堂的自杀者。兰，阿兰，求求你，就让我爷爷是‘正常病故’，这样对大家都好。阿兰，求求你，阿兰，阿兰……”

阿兰不清楚自己是怎么离开那个失魂落魄的年轻人的，但他记得自己应下了，这件秘密不会被其他人知晓。

他坐在礁石边，看着铺满了大半个海面的夕阳逐渐消失于远处的海天交接线。

吞下的秘密哽在他喉中。老人的肉体离开了人世，但他疼爱的孙子的灵魂则要背负着杀死祖父的负罪感活下去。究竟怎么才能正确地减少逝者临终时的痛苦，这个问题实在是太难了。

既然想不通，那么放弃吧。

阳光彻底消失后，暗色的海面上浮起了一连串的水泡。

众生皆苦。

睡去吧，别醒来。

阿兰闭上了眼睛，淹没在这片温柔的大海中。

 

花语·Eric

 

一颗一颗。

一粒一粒。

埃瑞克·史灵比将好友私藏的药片再次扔进瓶中，疲惫地叹了口气。

第一次发现好友的自杀倾向，他几乎是疯了似的，劈手夺过还没来得及吞下去的药片，厉声喝问对方为什么要这么做。

好友愣了片刻，然后慢慢捂住了嘴，蹲下身呜呜地哭。

“我受不了了，埃瑞克，这个世界太糟糕了，我一点都不想再忍下去……”

高大的男人对这情况手足无措，只能笨拙地跪在好友身边抱住他，一下下地拍着好友的背。

“别哭了……没关系，无论发生什么，我都陪你一起度过去。我会帮你的。所以，别想着寻死啊，死了就什么都没有了……”

好友哭了一会儿便自己停下了，呼吸不稳地哽咽着勉强站起来。

“我没事的，埃瑞克，”他说，努力挤出一个笑，“我只是一时想不开而已。”

埃瑞克松了一口气。

“那就好。你是我唯一的朋友啊，没有你我真不知道该怎么办才好。”他半真半假地开玩笑道。

后来他得知真相时，悔恨得只想杀了自己。

重度的抑郁症根本不会仅凭着开导与安慰就能好起来，而患者因为害怕伤害他人，甚至还会反过来装作乐观好转，来安慰朋友。

然而埃瑞克当时并不知道强撑着的对方早已病入膏肓，他只能尽自己最大的努力，去慰藉自己唯一的友人。

埃瑞克，人如其名。

坟前摇曳的欧石楠，它的花语是孤单。

孤单地开放，孤单地死去。

葬礼结束，埃瑞克回到与好友生前合租的屋内，连外套也顾不得脱，直接瘫坐在了椅中。

对方并不是自杀，而是常年被焦虑所折磨，精神恍惚间意外失足坠亡。

埃瑞克攥起拳头抵在嘴边，宽厚的肩膀已经塌下，随着压抑的哭泣颤抖不已。

如果他能将好友拽出痛苦的泥淖，那么拼尽全力他也会去做的。但是他就是没能做到……

收拾旧物的埃瑞克凝望着手中的小瓶，里面装满了这些年来从试图自杀的好友那里偷来的安定药片。

不知道有没有人会在他坟前放上一束欧石楠。

一粒一粒。

一颗一颗。

也许不会吧。

 

自由·Ronald

 

1783年9月3日，英美战后签订了《巴黎合约》，英国承认了美国独立。

然而昔日殖民与被殖民地之间的敌视不会如此轻易便划下终结。

1812年6月18日，美国对英国宣战，史称美国第二次独立战争。

这场战争持续了三年，其间无数健全人被送上前线，又有无数伤亡者被运往后方。

诺克斯家的幼子也终于开始习惯鼻间的血腥与尸臭，仅隔了一条薄毯的坚硬地面，以及几乎能震破耳膜的炮弹声。

“习惯归习惯，可别着迷。”对面的老兵递给他刚喝了一口的金属酒罐，“否则你会回不去正常生活的。”

罗纳德笑嘻嘻地接过罐子，岔开了话题：“当然，我可是一直盼着回家。”

然而随着被战火充斥的时间推移，家这个词也只能是奢望。

“Roger”的应答说得越来越熟练，同时身边的战友也一个接一个地倒下。有的还能勉强捡回半条命和残缺的躯体，有的却再也无法睁开眼睛。

男孩抱紧怀中被打光子弹的枪杆，仰望着灰雾弥漫，厚重得看不到月亮的夜空。

整个军团几乎全军覆没，只有他一个人幸存下来，但这并不意味着可以松口气。只要一方不肯举起白旗，他们这些棋子就仍要为端坐在上位的王彼此厮杀。

罗纳德闭上酸痛的眼睛，咧开嘴逐渐笑出了声。他的黑发被沾满了血与其它体液的泥土糊得乱七八糟，又脏又乱。

如果有机会的话，真想染成金色。灿烂的，明亮的，就像没有被战火烧焦的金盏菊花瓣……

他笑着摸索出腰间的手枪，还好，入手是沉的，里面还有子弹。

“快点结束吧。“

将枪口塞进嘴里，即将扣下扳机时，那个年轻人的脸上还带着孩子气的笑。

“我可是，不——”

枪响了。

 

甜点·Othello

 

所以这件事令欧赛罗有些在意。

“死神生前都是自杀者……可我也算吗？”

“啊，那帮老头子是怎么说的？”

“他们说……”欧赛罗塞了口蛋糕，含糊不清地复述，“‘明知必死无疑还要冲进火场抢救资料，从某种方面而言也算是主动寻死了’。”

“不过也可能只是托词而已啦。”正涂着指甲油的格雷尔敷衍似地安抚他，“毕竟这年代死神本来就不多，那些老家伙当然会想方设法抓人当苦力了。”

“这样……不过我其实也没在抱怨什么。”勺子仔细刮掉盘子上最后一点奶油填进嘴里，“死神的寿命比起人类来要漫长得多，这下我终于有足够的时间可以进行我喜欢的研究了。”

“在死神里有你这幅随遇而安的态度的可真少见，倒是让人家想起莎夏了。”

“莎夏？是格雷尔你的朋友吗？”

“算是熟人吧，德国分部的，不过那孩子倒真的是主动上吊来着，但是成为死神后反而比生前开心多了的样子。”

“有机会很想去拜访啊。”

“……对于你这种死宅属性的幕后组来说，就是不想见到的意思吧？”

抓着一头乱发的死神嘻嘻地笑，从兜里掏出一颗糖果剥开后抛进嘴里。

“别这么说，格雷尔——未来啊，可是谁也猜不准的。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实死神们生前应该都是有很重的心结的可怜人吧  
> 在那种默认自杀为罪过的大环境下，还选择了这条路，一定是经历了宁愿犯下灵魂的罪也不愿忍受下去的事情吧  
> 虽然官方没有说，但是也擅自推论了一下：老板的自毁倾向，威廉的强迫症与糟糕的社交能力，格子的跨性别心理障碍，阿兰应该是同理心过强而导致的抑郁症；埃瑞克，外网有过推断：他那么在意阿兰的病症，大概也曾经有过失去友人的经历（文中或许没有写出来，但是埃瑞克不是自私疏忽，恰恰相反，他非常在意友人的状况，只是当时那种社会背景下抑郁症等心理疾病没有得到医学界的重视，非专业人士又不懂正确的处理方式，才酿成了悲剧。甚至直到现在，国内还有轻视心理疾病的风气）；小罗的染发设定是我私设，因为他的双发色真的令我很在意，而且他的对自由啊轻松社交啊的过度向往，也让我有种不太好的揣测：这孩子是曾经经历了被残酷压抑的时光吗；欧赛罗，暂时无法得知他是因为什么，但是觉得他和“能成为死神是我的幸运，让我可以有更多的时间做研究”的莎夏应该是同一种人，所以究竟是否主观自杀已经不重要了，现在能够尽情研究的他过得很开心（至少表面上如此）就挺好的  
> 还有一些其它的原作捏他：动画原创剧情里老板被介绍曾收割了罗宾汉的灵魂（最后那个节日传说出自大仲马的小说），威廉的角色歌，漫画105死者剪影里似乎特意强调了指甲的那个归了格子，小罗在马戏团里随口应答了威廉的“Roger”有人考查了是军队用语等


End file.
